1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for receiving electrical components, having a housing body with two lateral walls, a bottom and a cover, wherein a handle arrangement with at least one handle is fastened on an exterior of the housing body, wherein the handle has a base handle element with end pieces on both ends, to each of which a fastening element is connected, and wherein the fastening elements are connected with the housing body.
2. Description of Prior Art
A housing is known from German Patent Reference DE 40 34 773 C1. This housing has a carrying arrangement with two U-shaped handles. The handles have a base handle element and two fastening elements. On their free ends, these fastening elements are connected with the module housing in the area of two adjoining comer edges of the module housing. The handles project away from the comer edges in such a way that their handle levels are at obtuse angles with respect to the associated lateral wall, as well as to the associated cover and bottom.
It is one object of this invention to provide a housing of the type previously mentioned, wherein a visually pleasant connecting device is between the base handle element and the fastening elements, and wherein diverse handle design variations can be easily created with small constructive outlay.
This object is attained with a base handle element designed as a curved or straight pipe section. Clamping pieces of the fastening elements are inserted into the pipe section through the open ends of the end pieces. The clamping pieces have an adjusting member, which can be adjusted with respect to the clamping piece by a fastening arrangement, and the clamping piece is held, braced against the interior cross section of the pipe section, by the adjusting member and the fastening arrangement.
With this design the connecting device is displaced into the hollow chamber enclosed by the base handle element and is thus not visible from the outside. It is thus possible to provide a visually pleasant construction. The base handle element can be simply processed, cut to size from a semifinished steel pipe, for example, and then bent into the desired shape. Various design options can thus be achieved, wherein the connecting device between the base element and the fastening element remains the same.
In order to obtain large gripping forces, and therefore a secure connection, the clamping piece can have an inclined face, on which the adjusting member glides with an opposing face. The inclined face slopes with respect to the center longitudinal axis of the end pieces. The handle can also be particularly designed in such a way that the adjusting member has a threaded receiver with a thread axis extending parallel with respect to the center longitudinal axis of the related end section or aligned with it. The fastening element has a screw receiver, which is aligned with the threaded receiver, and a fastening screw designed as a fastening arrangement, and is passed through the screw receiver and screwed into the threaded receiver.
To be able to exactly align the fastening element with the base handle element the fastening element has a pin, which is inserted into the end section and which has outer contours that are matched to the interior cross section of the end section. A stop collar is formed on the end section which, in the inserted state of the pin, rests against the end of the end section.
Fastening of the handle on the housing can be designed so that the fastening element has a fastening section with at least one screw receiver. The fastening section is surrounded, at least in the area of the screw receiver, by an enclosure of the fastening element. The enclosure has an opening which provides access to the screw receiver. The opening can be closed by a cover. Together with the cover, the enclosure forms a receptacle in which a fastening screw, which is used for connecting the handle with the housing body, can be housed hidden from sight.
Also, the screw head of the fastening screw, which is designed as the fastening arrangement, projects into the area of the enclosure and is accessible through the opening and/or a tool holding fixture of the fastening section.
To produce a sealed attachment of the handle on the housing body, on its side facing the housing body, the fastening element has a seal receiver into which a seal is inserted, preferably glued in, which is seated on one of the lateral walls, the cover or the bottom which has a screw receiver, and which seals the area around this screw receiver.
A possible design of the handle can be such that the base handle element of the handle extends parallel with respect to the related lateral wall, bottom or cover of the housing body. The end sections are bent away from the base handle element in the direction toward the housing body. The flat fastening faces of the fastening elements rest on a wall of the housing body.
The base handle element can have two legs extending at right angles with respect to each other, from each end of which an end section is bent off. The fastening faces of the two fastening elements are located at right angles to each other. In this case, the one fastening element can be fastened to a lateral wall, the other fastening element on the bottom or cover of the housing, resulting in a handle which bridges an edge of the housing.
The base handle element can also have two legs extending at right angles with respect to each other, from each end of which an end section is bent off. The fastening faces of the two fastening elements are aligned parallel with respect to each other and are located in a common plane.